


[Art] Assigned Seating

by ABrighterDarkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gift Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: The middle seat. It's a familiar, well-worn argument.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Stuckony Love Letters





	[Art] Assigned Seating

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera) in the [Stuckony_server_love_letters](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_server_love_letters) collection. 



> I hope that you enjoy this Valentine's stocking stuffer <3 <3
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  Short2: Argument over seat arrangement in the car.

The middle seat. It's a familiar, well-worn argument that Steve always inevitably loses.  
  
But Steve's pretty sure he wins because the more he grumbles, the more obnoxious they get. Which means they crowd closer and closer. Steve can't really see how he's losing much of anything.


End file.
